The Geeks Get the Girls “Off the Page” Contest
by the-glory-days
Summary: Valedictorian Edward Cullen finally works up the nerve to tell Isabella Swan that he loves her. Unfortunately, he’s picked the wrong stage. What ensues may be the best day of his life.-- WON FIRST PLACE!


**"Off The Page" Contest**

**Pen Name**: the-glory-days**  
****Title**: The Geeks Get the Girls**  
****Book/Written Work**: _I love you, Beth Cooper_ by Larry Doyle  
**Summary**: Valedictorian Edward Cullen finally works up the nerve to tell Isabella Swan that he loves her. Unfortunately, he's picked the wrong stage. What ensues may be the best day of his life.  
**Word Count**: 7,614

**For Rules and Other Submissions, please visit**: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/1981556/

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight_ saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and anything related to _I Love You, Beth Cooper_, belongs to Larry Doyle. This is a work of fiction based on their writings. No harm is meant by it.

Thank you to my beta, Kelly and to Chelz for reading this as it progressed.

**=WON FIRST PLACE=**

* * *

_**The Geeks Get the Girls**_

"Dude, you have to do it," Jasper egged on his best friend, Edward, as he recited his valedictory speech for the fifth time.

"I don't know Jazz. What's the point really? Bella doesn't even know I exist, and we'll probably never see each other again after tomorrow."

"All the more reason, my lovesick friend, all the more reason."

"There are more cons to this argument than pros. I'm not going to do it," Edward protested and huffed, as he crossed his arms.

Jasper, never one to go down without a fight, stood up from his resting position on Edward's bed and walked toward him. If you were to ask Edward, it had almost looked as if Jasper had _marched_ his way toward him, trying to recruit him for battle. (_Sergeant Cullen, man up. Stop being such a pussy_, he heard in his head.)

"You have to seize the day, Edward. Carpe Diem. Grab the bull by the horns. Que sera, sera. You know. Get-r-done," he enthused, as he grabbed Edward by his shoulders.

"Get-r-done?" Edward questioned skeptically as he peeked over the top of his glasses.

"You know what I mean," Jasper retorted. "Just go out there on that stage tomorrow, and tell Bella that you love her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Utter humiliation, rejection, oh, and possible strangulation by her gorilla of an ex-boyfriend, Jacob," Edward replied. "I'm still a virgin, Jazz. I don't want to die one."

"Pssh," Jasper scoffed, dramatically, waving his hand across the space between the two of them. "Who cares? We're never gonna see half of those people ever again. What if Bella finds it sweet? Maybe you'll get a kiss out of it. Better yet, you might even get laid."

Jasper laughed as he watched his best friend's face burn red.

"You gotta go out there and do it, Edward…for all the lovesick losers out there."

"Oh, you're one to talk," Edward argued as he fixed the arms of the Han Solo action figure on his dresser. "Does the name Alice Brandon ring any bells?" he pointed at his best friend and his clothing. (Ever since Alice transferred to Forks High in the middle of their freshman year, Jasper's clothing style took a dramatic turn from comfortable to things Edward only saw in his mother's _Vogue _magazine.)

"Hey hey, don't get feisty. Besides, we're talking about your woman problems, Romeo, not mine."

**=x=**

Edward Cullen wasn't your average, run of the mill student. He excelled at every subject, even gym. Regardless of how inane it was or how intricate the subject matter, he was always at the top of his class. He was adored by his teachers and disregarded by his peers. He was just an intelligent kid, ever since grade school.

That was his downfall.

The girls in Forks, Washington, didn't find intelligence hot. They found boys who knew nothing about Newton's Laws of Physics 'fuck worthy' as the school tramp, Lauren Mallory often wrote on her blog. (Yeah, the captain of the cheerleaders, kept a blog, which everyone in school read as if it were the gospel. And she wrote in that annoying web speak where a three was an 'e' and every letter was capitalized. So instead of being able to read the words, 'Edward Cullen is a loser' easily, you would have to struggle to read, '3dWaRd CuLl3N iS a LoS3r'.)

So, on the cusp of his graduation in which he was to address his class with a 'poignant and dazzling speech about the rest of their lives, and other bullshit, and blah, blah, blah, etc.'. Or so his guidance counselor had said, without the bullshit part and so forth, he was still as pure and virtuous as the day he was born.

And he was _fucking_ tired of that crap.

A guy needed to get laid and get laid often. (Your hands could really only do so much before they become like the bitch you married, who no longer cooks you breakfast, and decides it's your turn to tell her mother that you're not going to her house for Christmas. Here's looking at you unhappy husbands all over the world.)

The thing about Edward Cullen was that he wasn't the typical nerd you pictured when you heard the word. He wasn't riddled with acne, he wasn't short and stout, nor long and wiry. He didn't wear button down shirts, with pocket protectors, nor slacks that were too short at the leg. (For examples, Google the likes of Steve Urkle, and that one kid on the _Wonder Years_ that everyone believed Marilyn Manson played, but totally didn't.)

Edward was actually quite tall, and sort of built, with wild hair and a pair of ridiculously too large black rimmed glasses, that his mother couldn't get enough of, and whatever his mother wanted, she got. He was too chicken shit to argue with her. (Mama Cullen was a scary woman. She bit hard and barked even louder.) Even at five foot five, almost a whole foot shorter than him, she was _way_ more intimidating than his father, the doctor.

That was probably were Edward got his intellectual prowess from. Dr. C, as Jasper referred to him, had always pushed Edward to strive to succeed in school, to always do his best. Too bad, he never pushed him in the direction of how to get a girl, and the art of removing a bra without severely damaging your finger. (It's a long story, but all you have to really know is Jazz, his sister Rosalie's bra, and Edward's pillow when they were both fifteen.)

So, while other boys were getting licked, sucked, and fucked, as Jasper liked to _bluntly_ put it, Edward was busy reading about life threatening tumors, and the best way to remove a stain from the cloth dressing of his _Lord of the Rings, _twelve inch, Frodo Baggins action figure. (There's a long and convoluted story for that too, but all you have to really know is that it involves Jasper, and can of Spaghetti O's.)

So logically, or as logical as any of Jasper's schemes can get, he incorporated into his speech the words, 'I Love You, Bella Swan', and a shit load of other babble about regret. Well, right after reciting the original, regret-free speech to his parents during dinner, because Edward Cullen was afraid of his mother, tired of being a virgin and damn if he didn't get hard every time the name Bella Swan was uttered.

**=x=**

Edward's obsession with Bella began on her first day in Forks. She moved up to the rainy town in the middle of their junior year and the whole town had been waiting for her arrival, (as if she were "the fucking messiah". Note those were the words of the school tramp's sidekick, bimbo number two, as Edward and Jasper referred to her or as her peers called her, Jessica), but of course, that's what happens when you live in bum-fuck USA and your town could populate a high school in a major city.

Oh, and it didn't help that she was the police chief's daughter, so of course, _EVERYONE_ knew she was coming to stay with her dad until she moved away again for college.

From what Edward learned the day before her arrival was that Charlie Swan and Bella's mother divorced when she was young, and Bella moved out to Arizona with her mother, but now that her mother was remarrying, she decided to come up to live with her father.

Edward couldn't quite imagine what would make any warm-blooded American girl want to leave sunny Arizona and move to cold, damp, and boring as all fuck, Forks, Washington.

Even the day that she was slated to arrive, Edward tried to conjure up scenario after scenario as to why any girl would move to Forks, but all that flew out the fucking window the moment he watched her dark brown hair bounce in the wind as she stepped out of an old beat-up pickup truck.

The simple yet beautiful girl with the thin frame, and honest eyes had mesmerized him. Well, no, to be completely honest, her eyes were the last thing on Edward's mind as she walked by him and flashed him a tight-lipped smile and gentle wave of her hand alongside a meek hello. What Edward was really thinking about was her tiny, porcelain hands wrapped around his dick, instead of his own, guitar-blistered ones. (He made a mental note to buy lotion that afternoon at the pharmacy.)

That was the only time they talked, and as Jasper liked to point out, frequently, that a greeting is not a conversation, so in fact, she and Edward had never talked. As it stands, he and Bella Swan had in fact talked one more time after that, but of course, asking Edward for a pen, didn't constitute as a conversation in Jasper's book either.

And of course, Edward wasn't the only one who noticed the beautiful girl. Bella Swan was the object of many of the boys' affection in school from the minute she stepped foot out of her truck. But the thing was that not only was she beautiful, but she was smart, poised, funny, and kind. She wasn't snobby like the cheerleaders, nor was she standoffish like the intellectual, bookworms in Edward's tiny circle of acquaintances. Though she could be a bit quiet for some people's liking, she was pretty much a perfect balance of them all, and to Edward, she was pretty much just perfect.

From that first day, Edward wanted her, like he'd never wanted anything in his life. Hell, even Billie Piper on _Doctor Who_ took a back seat in Edward's wet dreams, for the demure Bella Swan. Well, to be honest, Bella pretty much took over any kind of dream Edward had, be it a Star Wars related dream where he was Han Solo and she was Princes Leia to daydreams of her in the math classroom, pinned up against the chalkboard, mathematical equations staining the back of her black hoodie.

The quadratic equation never looked sexier.

**=x=**

"Nervous?" Jasper asked Edward as they stepped foot onto the school grounds where everyone had to line up to march in.

"Petrified," he responded. His stomach was a mess, his heart was pounding, and the main theme of _Pomp and Circumstance_ kept playing in his head like a broken record, and it was making him dizzy.

"So, you're _really_ going to go through with it?"

Edward stopped short and Jasper bumped right into him.

"Hey, what the hell you do that for?" he protested and Edward stepped closer to stare right at his face.

"Don't end your sentence with a preposition!"

"Okay, what the hell did you do that for, _fucktard_?" he chided, and Edward shoved him lightly.

"What the hell do you mean, "You're _really_ going to go through with it"? You're the one who has been badgering me about it for the past three days," Edward screeched. His classmates stared in amazement at his tantrum as they walked by. He shooed them away with his hand, and they continued on into the auditorium.

"I know, but, I don't know about it so much anymore. Jacob was looking particularly muscular today. I saw him when he drove by to ride with Bella and the Chief," he grimaced and Edward made a retching sound. Seeing Edward's face turn pale white, (an incredible feat seeing as Edward was almost the color of snow), Jasper tried to comfort his friend as best he could.

"Relax, dude you'll be fine," he began to say as Alice, the object of _his_ affections walked by them.

"Hi, Jasper," she waved as she walked alongside Bella, who simply waved at the two of them.

"Hi, Alice, baby. What'cha doing later?" Jasper said, or that's what he said in his head. All the came out of his mouth was an odd array of jumbled sounds, sounding strangely like that of a dying dog.

Edward just stared at the fool beside him as he meekly waved at both girls. He was trying to keep his composure, but if it wasn't for the fact that the girls walked away quickly after, he probably would have gotten down on his knees and thanked the gods above.

"_Thank you to whoever just possessed Bella Swan to wave at me. Thank you! A million times thank you."_

"Nice going there, Casanova. You sure are a smooth one with Alice," Edward teased, and Jasper turned and grunted.

"Whatever! At least I said something."

"You said nothing. All you did was make a sound, that sounded a lot like what you sound like when you're stuck inside a locker" (Both Jasper and Edward have had the honor of being stuck in a locker, during their freshman year, all thanks to Edward's older brother, Emmett. Siblings don't just fight at home…word to the wise.)

"Yeah, well at least it was something."

"You sounded like you were in pain."

"My love for her is painful. It burns deep within my soul," Jasper crooned for a moment, a hand over his chest, before Edward scoffed.

"I think that might just be the cheeseburger you ate."

"Shut up, Romeo. You've got a speech to make and a girl to impress," he chided.

With those words, the butterflies were once again causing a racket inside Edward, and all his lunch to start slowing rising into his throat.

"Carpe Diem, Edward."

"Fuck you, Jasper."

"Not so fun when the spotlight of embarrassment is shining on you."

Edward remained silent as he palmed the note cards in his hand, the sharp edges slicing into his fingertips.

"I can do this," he chanted to himself as he watched Jasper line up in his spot. He walked to the front of the line, the spot for the valedictorian, and stood there, waiting for the concert band to play the main progression of _Pomp_ _and Circumstance_.

_Fuck, _Edward thought. _Get to it already._

**=x=**

It felt like hours before everyone was seated and it was finally time for Edward's speech. Throughout the entire opening of the graduation ceremony his eyes remained focused on the corner of the index card sprinkled with his blood; he almost hadn't heard the school principal announce his name.

He rose slowly from his seat, breathing deeply, nearly choking on the tight lump of nerves stuck in his throat. When he neared the podium, he cleared his throat, the sound echoing in the large auditorium as the microphone picked up the sound as well as an odd frequency, causing that annoying buzzing sound. He chuckled nervously as he placed his note cards down on the unsteady podium. At that moment, all Edward wished for was that the podium remained intact until _after_ his speech. If it fell over onto the first row afterwards, he didn't care.

"Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears," he began before the wide-eyed stares of his classmates and teachers caught his attention. Quickly he apologized, but not before a bead of sweat fell into his eye. He blinked and rubbed furiously under his glasses. He stole a glance at Jasper who nodded his head in a way to say, 'you can do this'. When he looked to Bella, she stared at him, a tight smile on her face.

"Good evening, esteemed faculty, students, and guests. Today marks an important stepping stone in our lives…" he began, going on about achieving goals, and being successful. As he neared the end of his speech, he could feel the adrenaline and the fear building from deep within him.

"I leave you here tonight hoping that you have no regrets in your life and have left nothing unsaid. To all the cheerleaders out there who have whored themselves out to be popular, I hope you go STD free to college, and not end up knocked up. To all the jocks out there, I hope you finally hit the books, and stop beating up the kids who are smarter than you because they'll probably be your superior in a few years. To all the intellectual beings out there, live a little. Get drunk once in a while, have sex," he started his little rant, and all the students in the crowd were now a buzz, the parents looked mortified, and the teachers looked shocked at their model-student Edward Cullen.

"I leave you all with the advice to never let anything be unsaid, to admit to the girl or guy you like, that you like them. To get your best friend to tell that short, spiky haired girl that he wants to date her," he announced, looking at Jasper. Jasper's eyes widened as all heads turned his way, even those of Alice Brandon.

"And to the guys who can't realize that the girl has broken up with them. Get over it and go back to hanging out in your own school. You know who you are. You look pathetic," Edward, chided as he looked up toward Jacob sitting next to Chief Swan.

"So, I end my speech with the one thing I've regretted never saying…" he took a deep breath, staring at Bella who was looking up at him in shock, like the rest of the audience.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he spoke and a collective gasp resounded in the room, including a loud growl from Jacob Black in the corner of the room.

As Edward walked back to his seat, he closed eyes, and all he could see saw was visions of Jacob Black slowly beating him to death.

_Oh, it's gonna be painful, _Edward thought.

**=x=**

"Well that was interesting, Edward," his father commented as Edward met up with his family outside on the front lawn of the school.

"Yeah, bro. That was badass. I'm kind of proud of you," Emmett congratulated him, patting him on the shoulder. Mama Cullen was not as pleased.

"Edward! How could you say such things about your friends?"

"Mom, none of those people are my friends besides Jasper."

"That's irrelevant, Edward," she reproached. "I didn't raise you that way. I should make you walk to each of their houses and apologize to each one of them including their parents."

"I'm sorry, Mom," he apologized, and his mother sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"We'll meet you at home. I think you might need to talk to Jasper right now. He looks none too pleased," she pointed in the direction of the livid, red faced, blond headed their way.

"Yeah, I do. I'll see you later," he bid them farewell, watching them head to their car, before a hand on his shoulder turned him around. _About face_, Edward heard in his head.

"How could you do that to me?" Jasper screamed, as everyone watched on. "Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I just…." Edward launched into his apology, but was rendered speechless, as he watched Alice and Bella walk towards them.

"Edward," Alice greeted, smiling. She turned to Jasper and smiled grandly. "Jasper," she whispered. Jasper's eyes widened in awe, and his cheeks flushed red.

"Alice, about what Edward said," he began to say, but Alice stopped him.

"Was it true? Do you want to ask me out?" she asked, shyly, and Edward could tell Jasper was both mortified and intrigued by her reaction. Hell, even he was fascinated by her reaction.

"Yes," Jasper managed to force out, and Alice beamed up the two or so feet Jasper towered over her, even in heels. (Alice was small, super tiny, to be honest, she was practically pocket sized, like a Gameboy.)

"So, are you going to ask me out now?" she inquired, hopefully, and both Jasper and Edward had to hold back smiles; Edward, because he was happy for Jasper, and Jasper because, damn, Alice Brandon, wanted him to ask her out.

"Would you have dinner with me tonight, Alice?" he asked, timidly and Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"It's about time, Jasper Whitlock. I've been waiting awhile," she teased, and Jasper beamed down at her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, though he knew he didn't have to.

"Good, now let's go to Port Angles for dinner," she commanded and Jasper obediently agreed, letting Alice latch her arm with his. _He's already whipped_, Edward chuckled to himself as he watched the two walk away, before realizing that the two had left him alone with Bella, who he could only imagine wanted to kill him.

"I can't believe she just left me hanging like that," Bella spoke up and Edward laughed and nodded.

"I empathize. I too have been abandoned."

Bella giggled as she turned to look up at Edward. He gulped loudly as those honest, brown eyes turned to watch him. He had been dreaming of a moment like this, albeit without the notion that Bella might want to castrate him right then and there. (To go along splendidly with his math classroom fantasy, he imagined her doing the castration with a compass. _Oh the agony, _Edward thought.)

"About my speech," Edward stared as Bella spoke as well, uttering, "About your speech".

The two halted their words as they spoke over the other.

"Yes?" Bella asked and Edward sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. That was probably incredibly embarrassing, but I did mean it."

"Really?" she smiled up at him, and Edward couldn't help but smile back as he watched the corner of her eyes crinkle in that adorable way he watched her do in the cafeteria when Alice said something funny.

"Yeah. Sorry if I humiliated you. If it's any consolation, I made a downright fool of myself."

"Yeah, it was a bit embarrassing, but it was really sweet, Edward. I've never had a guy proclaim his love for me in front of the whole town, practically," she reassured him, bashfully, and Edward blushed.

"It really was very sweet," Bella began to say again, but a loud, booming threat from the other side of the building interrupted the precious moment Edward was having with the girl of his dreams.

"I'm gonna kill you, Cullen," Jacob growled as he stalked across from the other side of the school building.

"Jacob, don't do this. You have no business caring if a guy wants to date me," Bella protested, as she pointed up at the behemoth of a man, a mere two feet from a frightened Edward. _She fights my battles for me_, he thought. _Look who the pathetic one is now._

"What right did he have calling me pathetic?" he chided and Bella giggled.

"I didn't call _you_ in particular pathetic," Edward tried to defend himself, timidly, though he _had_ been talking about him, but Jacob silenced him with a growl. _What the fuck?_ _Is he a fucking dog?_

"You know you did. It wasn't that hard to figure out, Cullen. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. Stay away from my girl," he instructed, practically demanded, and Edward took a step away from Bella, but Bella took a step closer to him. That only served to anger Jacob even more, and make Edward want to throw up on her shoes.

"I'm not your girl anymore, Jacob Black, and I am not a piece of meat. I don't think your father would appreciate you talking to me that way, neither would my father. You know that one over there with the gun in a holster," she threatened the bear of a man in front of her, and Edward felt almost proud of her as he watched her tell Jacob off, until she turned to him.

He knew the look in her eyes was nothing but trouble.

"Would you like to hang out with me tonight, Edward?" she asked him, and Edward had to reign the urge to squeal like a pre-pubescent schoolgirl at a Jonas Brothers concert. _Teenage girls, I now understand._ Little Cupids were dancing about in his head as he nodded with trepidation, just in case Jacob tried to punch him, he could easily duck.

"Bells, what about the party on the res?" Jacob asked, and Bella scoffed.

"I'm hanging with Edward tonight," she told him and turned to Edward. "Where are we going?"

"Um…" Edward stuttered, before an idea sprang to mind. "I know a really nice place to just sit around and talk."

"Talk," Jacob scoffed. "That's just code for sex."

"I'm not like that," Edward protested and Bella wrapped her arm around his and Edward stilled. All he could compute was that Bella Swan was touching him. _Touching me, touching me, Bella Swan is touching me_, he sang in his head.

"Don't let him get to you," she whispered as she walked them over to her father. He could hear Jacob muttering obscenities behind him, but it didn't matter anymore as he neared Chief Swan. The only thing Edward could focus on was the gun on his hip.

_I'm gonna be killed,_ Edward contemplated as he faintly made out the introduction of her father to him and vice versa. He also heard a 'be careful' from the Chief before he finally tore his gaze away from the chief and back to Bella.

"Where's your car?" she asked as they headed toward the parking lot.

"Over here," he answered as he walked toward his car, a silver Volvo, a gift for Edward's sixteenth birthday when he passed his road test.

"Your car is much nicer than mine, and I bet it goes past fifty easily."

"Your truck doesn't go faster than fifty?"

"No," she giggled. "It's a hunk of junk, but I love it."

"That would kill me."

"What?"

"Not being able to drive fast," he answered as he opened her door. Bella thanked him as she slipped in and Edward closed the door behind her. He stepped around the front car, mentally doing a little dance as he stared at Bella Swan in the passenger seat of his car. He never thought he'd see the day when any girl would be seated in his car. Hell, he never even thought he'd be able to hold a decent conversation with Bella without stuttering over his words, but it was coming naturally to him and he couldn't be more thrilled.

"You like to drive fast?" she asked skeptically. "You don't seem like the type."

"What type do I seem like?" he retorted as he started the car, pulling his seatbelt on in the process.

"I don't know really," she whispered. "I don't know much about you except from what I heard, which is probably all false. You know Lauren and her B.S."

"What would you like to know?" Edward asked as he drove out of the parking lot, mentally rejoicing at how smoothly he had executed that line.

"Well, I'll start with the basics. What is your full name?"

"Okay, but if I answer these questions, you have to answer them as well. Deal?" he negotiated as he turned to look at her as they reached the last stretch of Forks before the highway. (Forks is a tiny town.)

"Sure, but you first. It can be like twenty questions. You can ask the next question, but we'll both have to answer it."

"Okay," he agreed. "Put your seatbelt on, and my full name is Edward Anthony Cullen."

Bella slid the seatbelt in placed and smiled back at Edward.

"I like it. Your name sounds very regal almost, better than mine."

"Which is?" he asked, smirking and he watched as Bella blushed. _She's blushing…because of me_, he cheered.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she whispered and this time Edward smiled.

"It's a beautiful name, Bella, very fitting."

Both their eyes widened at the statement, and they both turned away from the other to stare out at the passing scenery. Edward was wondering what the hell had possessed him to say such a thing, but to be honest he quite enjoyed this new confidence that was dripping out of every pore.

"My turn?" he asked and Bella made a sound that meant yes.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Well, that's kind of boring, Edward. Nothing more titillating to ask?" she teased and Edward chuckled defensively.

"Oh, 'cause your question was mind blowing."

The two broke into a raucous laughter before quieting down once more.

"It's green, by the way," she answered, and turned her head away, but Edward could see the flush creeping up the side of her neck to her cheeks.

"Why are you embarrassed by that?" he wondered out loud and Bella turned to him.

"Have you ever thought of contacts, Edward?" she sidestepped his question, and he shook his head.

"No, not really. I tried them once, but I couldn't get used to them."

"That's too bad. You would look really nice without your glasses," she murmured and then back tracked. "Not that you don't look nice with them on, but they hide your eyes."

This time it was Edward who flushed red.

"My favorite color is red."

"Really?" Bella skeptically asked and Edward turned to her, looking confused.

"Why do you say it that way?"

"No, it's just…oh god. Don't the villains in _Star Wars_ always use the red light sabers? I would have not figured you for someone on the dark side," she replied and Edward smiled brightly at her as the fantasy of her dressed as Princess Leia played vividly in his head.

"You like _Star Wars_?"

"Yes," Bella answered quietly and Edward chuckled.

"Tell me more of your secret nerdy ways, Bella Swan," Edward teased and Bella lightly punched his arm.

"I like _Doctor Who_, amongst other things," she started but Edward nearly stopped the car. One, because he almost passed the tiny, dirt road to his secret spot, and two because Bella Swan, the Bella Swan, the girl of his dreams, liked _Doctor Who._

"Marry me?" he requested and Bella giggled.

"Maybe you should buy me dinner first," she coyly replied and Edward nodded.

"Our next date, if I can so boldly say."

"You can," she whispered and Edward did a little jig and he stepped around the car to open Bella's door.

"This is your spot?"

"No. It's a few minutes away, but the only way to get there is to walk."

"Into the woods?" Bella asked nervously, and Edward noticing it, took a slow step toward her.

"Trust me, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise that it's a beautiful place."

"So you're taking me to your secret lair…how very Batman of you."

"Well, the Bat and I have a lot in common; although I don't go saving Forks from you know, the possums that decided to sleep in the middle of the road. The vigilante stuff isn't for me, plus leather makes me chafe." The two laughed before they began walking.

"Okay, I trust you, but where exactly are you leading me too?" she asked as Edward started to clear the path for Bella.

"When I was ten, I tried to run away from home. So, I hopped on my bike and started going through the woods and then I found this beautiful little meadow and…"

"And what?" she asked as Edward stopped.

"I fell in love with it," he answered as he pulled back a couple of branches to let Bella witness the beauty of the silent meadow.

"Wow," she gasped as she walked into the middle of the grassy plane. Her eyes followed the circumference of the space, studying each flower.

"I can see why you fell in love with it. It's absolutely stunning."

Edward nodded as he joined Bella in the center.

"And there's actually sun here," she giggled and Edward smiled down at the girl he never thought he'd get to talk to.

Edward quickly removed his graduation gown and laid it down on the floor for Bella to sit and she graciously thanked him before removing hers and sitting on hers instead.

"You're taller so, you should use your gown to sit on," she told him and Edward nodded as he sat down beside her. The tiny straps of her blue dress captivated him. They hung beautifully on her milky white shoulders, and the urge to kiss them was strong.

"You've got red in your hair," Edward murmured as he gently fingered a strand of her hair, placing it behind her ear.

"Why didn't we ever hang out in school?"

"To be honest, I didn't feel quite worthy of talking to you, Bella. Well, that and Jacob."

"Worthy? What do you mean?" she leaned in closer, giving Edward a nice view down the front of her dress.

"Umm…" he stuttered, trying to control the sudden down flow of his blood.

"If it's any consolation, I felt the same way about you," she replied. "You're so smart and poised, and I'm the total opposite. I trip over my damn feet all the time and I blush over the littlest things. It's ridiculous."

"I love when you blush," he countered and it only served to make her blush.

"Love it," he whispered as he brushed his knuckles along the apples of her cheeks.

"Who knew Edward Cullen was so smooth with the ladies?" Bella jested and Edward chuckled along with her.

"I didn't," he retorted, only serving to make them laugh even harder.

The two remained silent after that, just staring at each other and simultaneously breaking their heated gaze to look around the meadow.

"This is probably the best moment of my entire life," Edward announced and Bella turned to him, bewildered.

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought I'd get the chance to share this place with anyone, let alone the person I really wanted to share it with."

Bella ducked her head away from him, and Edward tilted it up to face him.

"Don't hide from me."

She bit her lip and Edward reciprocated the gesture.

"Take off your glasses, Edward," Bella instructed and Edward complied slowly removing the thick black frames away. Everything around him blurred but the girl in front of him. He saw her clearly, and she was smiling brightly back at him.

"Have you ever thought of laser eye surgery?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Why not? You look amazing without glasses on. They hide your entire face, practically, and you have the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen."

"Thank you," Edward responded. He had never had a girl tell him that he was attractive before. He felt a lot like those Disney princesses. _I understand now, Cinderella. I totally get it, _he thought.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked out of the blue and Bella once again bit her lip and nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Have you not gotten the point I've been trying to make all day, Edward? I like you. I like you a lot."

"Really?" he asked again, and Bella nodded and she leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, Edward grabbed her face between his hands and brought her closer to him, and this time he kissed her back, with all the gusto in the world.

Edward Cullen had kissed a girl before, at a _Dungeons and Dragons_ tournament, but that had been when he was fourteen, so it had been a while, but he was pretty damn sure that Bella Swan could kiss the lips off any man.

"Wow," he gasped as the both pulled away.

"Yeah," Bella replied, dreamily before she closed the space between them, sat on Edward's lap, and kissed him again.

He was dazed as he kissed Bella back. His hands carded through her hair as she did the same to him. He couldn't believe that he was kissing Bella Swan and the she was straddling him, and hell, he was pretty sure that she could feel the tightening of his jeans.

Just as he was about to pull her off, he felt her push down against him and both of them groaned. Edward rejoiced. Bella was dry humping him, and it felt so much better than his bed because she was responsive.

"Bella," he groaned as he felt her nip along the nape of his neck. He had no idea what she was doing, but damn if it didn't feel good.

"Yes, Edward," she responded as Edward boldly slipped his hands under the hem of the skirt of her dress. Again, he had to refrain from squealing as he felt the smoothness of her thighs. They felt so soft under his rough hands, but nothing felt better than Bella grinding against him as he rubbed the soft skin roughly.

"Edward," she moaned as she ground her hips faster against his, and Edward felt his eyes roll back into his head. It had never felt this good…ever, but he didn't want just this. He wanted more as selfish as he was. He wanted to see her, to really see her, all of her.

"Bella, stop," he suggested, and Bella stopped, a look of wonder on her face.

"Did I do something wrong? Is this too fast?"

"No, Bella, you did nothing wrong, I promise, it's just that maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable for you," he replied, blushing furiously, and Bella followed suit.

"Not that I'm assuming we'll get that far…I mean…oh damn," Edward groaned, flustered. He was making a fool of himself, and he knew it, but Bella remained seated on his lap, so he took it as a good sign.

"No, we won't get that far, but we can do something, like," she trailed off as her hand passed down the front of Edward's button down. She struggled slightly to unbutton all the buttons, but eventually Edward was left shirtless.

"Whoa," Bella murmured. "You're really toned. I didn't think…"

Edward stared at her cleavage as she spoke and wondered if she would let him pull down the front of it, but as if she had read his mind, she pulled it down herself.

_Thank you! Thank you, God. Thank you, George Lucas. Thank you, whoever is making this happen._

He gawked in awe as Bella's breasts lay before him, and the teenage boy urge to just stick his head between them and shake it was unbelievably strong. He could hear his older brother's voice chanting, "Motorboat! Motorboat!"

"Touch me," Bella ordered, almost sullenly, and Edward realized that he had been staring at her for far too long. Slowly, he let his hand travel to one breast, as the other followed suit. _Fucking hell,_ he thought. _I'm touching Bella Swan's boobs. Oh god, boobs!_

Gently, he rubbed her breasts and relished in the way Bella mewled, but it was nothing compared to the sound when he kissed along her collarbone and down to one of her nipples. No sound was sweeter than that. _Thank you internet porn. I knew you would come in handy._

Though inexperienced, Edward sort of knew what he was doing, and if by the loud moans of his name and the rough pull of his hair, he definitely was doing something right as he thrust his hips up against Bella.

But all too soon, Bella stood up and Edward was left confused seated on the ground, shirtless. That was until Bella slide her dress the whole way down and was left in only her shoes and underwear. Edward's eyes widened to the size of saucers as his eyes traveled the length of her body, entranced by the wet spot on Bella's cotton panties. _I did that_, he thought. _I made Bella Swan wet…for me!_

She stood for a few more minutes before calling Edward to join her.

"I think it's only fair if you take off your pants, Edward," she coyly requested and Edward slowly nodded as his nerves once again became frazzled. _So much for Bella being quiet and shy_, he thought, as worries about what she would think about him without pants would be. At least she thought his chest was nice and "toned".

Seconds later, Edward was standing in front of Bella in just his Batman boxers, tented in the front, and a pair of wingtips. Edward watched as Bella's eyes were the ones to appraise him, and he couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face as she mouthed the "damn" as her eyes hit the front of his boxers before sliding back her gaze back up to meet his.

"Who knew Edward Cullen was packing?" she seductively teased, and Edward smirked_, _not believing that he had actually had the gall to smirk in response. He wondered later that night where the sudden burst of suaveness came from.

"Who knew Bella Swan was such a minx? It's always the quiet ones."

Bella chuckled as she stepped right up to Edward, her breasts placed firmly against his chest. Her nipples were hard against him.

"Not really," she murmured as she slipped her hand down the front of his boxers, gripping him tightly.

"Shit," he hissed, almost losing his balance as she started to rub him up and down.

"Sit down, Edward," she instructed and he complied, gently placing Bella down on his knees as he extended his legs out. Bella was still close enough to reach him, and for him to reach her.

"Bella," he groaned when her thumb slide over the top of his dick, her fingernail sliding in the slit. Again, he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. _Oh, she's good at this_, he crooned in his head_. Really good_.

Tired of garnering all the attention, (well, not really tired, but feeling a little selfish), he slid his hands across Bella's nipples before sliding his right hand down the front of her underwear. He gulped loudly as he felt the silky, wetness between his fingers for the first time. It was so warm, he thought, as he teased her, sliding his fingers up and down the folds.

Bella groaned as she tightened her hand around him, Edward, in turn, moaning in response. Slowly, as details from biology class came flying to him, he realized where his fingers should be, and swiftly he started rubbing Bella's clit.

"Oh, god," she groaned against his shoulders, still rubbing him. "Edward," she moaned, and Edward couldn't help but have a big, fucking smile on his face. _Thank you, freshman year biology! _He pondered_. Oh and again, internet porn, you've saved my future sex life._

It was only a matter of minutes before the two were both coming, one after the other. Taking deep breaths and still shuddering, Edward managed to remove his hand from Bella's underwear, and he leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back, though both of them were out of breath, and Edward couldn't care less that his chest was tightening from the lack of air.

He had just had a girl give him a hand job, and he had made her come in return. That was a milestone for him. Though he was still a virgin, he could now say a girl had touched his dick. For a guy, that was a _huge_, fucking deal.

He watched with all the attention in the world as Bella took her hand out of his boxer and rubbed her hand clean of his spunk against the grass.

"I've never done that before," he admitted bashfully, and Bella smiled at him.

"I'm glad I could be your first…for that…for now."

Edward bit his lip at the prospect of more with Bella.

"We should get you back home before it gets to dark. I don't think your father would like if I brought you home late, and if I want to earn his trust, I've got to start on the right foot."

"Well, you've already seen his daughter naked. That's probably not the best way to start."

"He doesn't have to know about that."

"Of course not."

**=x=**

Thirty minutes later, Edward was walking Bella to her door, holding her hand firmly in his.

"I had a lovely time," Bella jested as she winked up at him, and Edward chuckled.

"Me too. Umm…" Edward struggled to ask what he wanted to. "Wo-would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course. You at least owe me that," she joked and Edward chuckled nervously as he looked toward the window to make sure Chief Swan wasn't spying on them.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she repeated and she tippy toed and kissed him before opening her door and stepping inside. Edward stared at the door for a few seconds before turning around and heading back to his car, a new life in his walk, a little pep in his step, but in grand Edward Cullen fashion, he tripped on the last step and landed on the driveway, face first.

For the first time, instead of huffing about how much his life sucked (a common occurrence whenever Edward fell or stubbed some body part against his bed), he just dusted himself off and walked to his car.

_Life is good_, Edward thought, as he sped off on his way home. Halfway up his driveway, his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Jasper, reading:

_Small hands are amazing!_

Edward chuckled as he shook his head before he responded.

_I concur. _

_Life was _really _good_, Edward chanted as he sauntered up the stairs (yes, sauntered, like the inner drag queen that lived inside of every man), up to his bedroom before realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had forgotten to get Bella's phone number.

**=FIN=**


End file.
